Can't We Just Talk
by Maman Abeille
Summary: Imagine hiding your crush (and sexuality) for so long that all you can do is kiss your girlfriend whenever you see her, because you finally can. (Chloenette)


**Title: Can't We Just Talk**

**Pairing: Chloe/Marinette **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: f/f **

**Author's Note: Imagine hiding your crush (and sexuality) for so long that all you can do is kiss your girlfriend whenever you see her, because you finally can. **

Ever since she'd first felt the other girl's lips against her own, Chloe knew she needed more. It was like an intense addiction and no amount of stollen kisses were enough to satisfy her fix. The first thing she does whenever the two of them are alone, is crash their lips together in hungry desperation, taking it as far as Marinette will let her before telling her stop. Marinette can't exactly complain. She loves the constant attention from her girlfriend. However, she's starting to fell like it's an escape of their relationship from progressing any further emotionally.

"Chlo, stop," Marinette finally tells her one day, somehow finding the strength to pull away from a wonderfully heated kiss. Chloe is hovering over her on the bed, the blonde's hands splayed across her own above her.

"No," Chloe groans into her neck, sliding her knees closer in to tighten the straddle she had on Marinette, and capturing her lips again. She nips playfully at her shoulder before

"Seriously, Chlo. Stop and just talk to me for a minute." Marinette cups Chloe's face in her hands. She brushes her thumb gently across the other girl's cheek and cranes her neck up so she can rest her forehead against the other's. "Let's just talk."  
"Fine," she finally huffs, sitting up and soothing off of her so she can get off. She takes a moment to smooth down her hair and straighten the tank top on her shoulder before looking at Marinette. "What do you want to talk about?"

Marinette sits up as well and stares at her in contemplation before speaking. "Mainly why you don't want to talk. Don't get me wrong, Chloe. I love doing this," she gestures in between them and back at the bed, "but, I want more than just this. Don't you too?"

Chloe fiddles with her bracelet, avoiding Marinette's eyes. She takes a couple of deep breathes before nodding, and brushing away the tears that hates herself for letting flood her vision. Marinette gasps when she notices the tears and pulls the other girl onto her lap, wrapping herself as tightly around her as she can. "Chlo, wha- No, don't cry. What's wrong, Chloe? It's okay," she whispers frantically, planting light kisses on her head and cheeks. "Just talk to me."

Chloe nods against her shoulder, but doesn't pull away from her. "I just wanted this for so long, Marinette- wanted _you_ for so long. I'm so scared that you're going to change your mind, or realize I don't deserve you. All those years I was too afraid to love you, so I was so terrible to you instead. I'm terrified that every time I kiss you is going to be the last." Her sobs are pathetic whimpers now, and it breaks Marinette's heart in two.

"Chloe Bourgeois, look at me right now," Marinette tells her softly, but firmly. Chloe looks up at her, her face blotchy and eyes bloodshot and wet. Marinette cups her face and stares at her so intensely that it sends a shiver down her spine. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere. You've changed, Chloe. You're so good now, and I'm so proud of you for it. I love you for it."

"You do?" Chloe smiles through a sniffle. She feels like her heart could burst through her chest any second. She starts crying again, this time tears of elation. "You really love me?"

"I really love you," Marinette nods with a bubble of happy laughter, wiping her tears away.

Chloe captures her lips in her own, nearly clanging her teeth against Marinette's through her grin. She kisses every inch of her she can, trailing kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, and back up to her lips again. This time, when she pins her to the bed, Marinette does not protest, but only pulls her closer, soaking in how glorious it sounds to hear Chloe whisper "I love you, too," with every kiss.

**-Maman Abeille **


End file.
